Captain's Orders
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: S4 - No one questions the captain’s orders even if the captain is unsure of giving them.


Captain's Orders 

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: No one questions the captain's orders even if the captain is unsure of giving them.

Disclaimer: Konami owns Suikoden 4. Hence, the reason it's not up to par with the other Suikodens.

Warning: Um… none?

A/N: Well, this is what happens when one is bored and wonders what happens if the Hero of Suikoden 4 gives the wrong orders. I know that he's not this stupid but hey, it's supposed to be funny.

Until the officials are given:

Hero: Gale

Ship: Solstice

Army: Blizzard

**0**

The young captain on the ship knew he had a task to do that day and it was to get his ship, the Solstice, to the Nest of Pirates to meet Elenor and Kika. Being the captain of such a large ship, he had to give them orders. Something that he was really bad at.

"Rack the mast and hoist the watchmen!" he shouted. His crew only raised their eyebrows to this order but shrugged to follow it. They hung hammocks to the mast of the Solstice before tying a rope around Nico's foot and hung him to the topmast. One can say he wasn't too happy to be hanging for his life with a rope to his foot. Looking utterly confused, Gale decided to give another order.

"Uh… cast the mainsail?" With that, the crew took down the sail and handed it to Shiramine at the rear deck that threw it into the sea like he did with nets. But since the mainsail was much bigger than a normal net, it began lagging the whole ship. Gale decided another tactic. After looking at Nico, he finally got it.

"Hoist the mainsail," he said. Glad to hear an order that made sense, the crew took the sail back from Shiramine and put it back where it belonged. Though now the sail was soggy and gave less propulsion that it would when it was dry. Feeling confident with his ability, Gale decided another order was to be given.

"Set a course for the Pirate's Nest. North by Northeast!" The crew began scratching their heads because they were currently near the island of Mordo and the Nest of Pirates was due the opposite direction. But the captain's orders were absolute so the Solstice headed, albeit slowly due to the still wet mainsail, to the direction of Nay Island.

**0**

"Just where does he think he's going?" asked the King of Obel as he looked through his telescope on board the Obel Patrol Ship. Flare, who was standing by his side with her own telescope, sighed before turning to him.

"It doesn't matter, father. Those sails aren't going to help the ship," she said, "I hope they bring Nico down from there." Lino sighed before shaking his head.

"I knew I should have stayed on board today."

"Your Majesty!" said one of the Obel soldiers, "Kooluk forces are headed for the Solstice, sir!"

**0**

"Kooluk!" Nico shouted, still hanging in the air, "The Kooluk are coming this way!" Snowe turned to his friend, hoping that he wouldn't subject the crew to some stupid order. Bad enough that their sails were wet.

"Ready the cannons!" he shouted. Snowe let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Gale did get his head together…

"Fire the dinghy!" The command only made Snowe slap his head.

**0**

"Sir Troy! They're firing at us!" said one of the crew on the Kooluk ship. Troy only walked onto the deck before taking out his telescope.

"What rune are they using?" he asked. The watchman on the ship looked hard on his telescope only to see a small rowboat flying through the air in top speed aiming at them.

"A dinghy sir!"

"What?" Troy said, still looking through his own, "What kind of rune is that?"

"No sir! An actual dinghy!" Before they could react, the dinghy slammed into the bow on the ship, breaking into pieces.

"How dare they?" Troy muttered, "Taking pot shots at us like that."

"Sir, I believe the correct term is dinghy shots." Troy let out an exasperated sigh before glaring at the speaker.

"Thank you. Ready the rune cannons," he said.

**0**

"Did he just got them to shoot their lifeboat at the Kooluk forces?" Lino asked. Flare was trying her best not to burst out laughing at the scene.

"Your majesty, what should we do?" asked the same Obel soldier. Lino took a breath before turning.

"Aim the cannons at Kooluk. We are unsure what type they are using so we will ready them all. Flare, ready yourself to board the ship."

"Which one, father?" she asked. Lino realized that his daughter had brought up a very good question.

**0**

Tanya felt like she was watching a wreck going in slow motion. She knew that this was catastrophic but she couldn't do anything nor could she tear her eyes off it. She had come out from her library to help out with the battle since the tactician wasn't on board. Neither was anybody with power to actually question the captain's orders.

"Swab the galley!" Gale shouted, hoping to get them to do the right thing. It was in vain as the crew got up the mop and buckets and headed to the third level of the deck.

"Gale! We can't be cleaning at a time like this!" Snowe shouted, "Be sensible for goodness sake!"

"Fine! Fire the rune cannons! Aim south!"

"What? But that's the Gaien Ship!" Snowe knew it was too late as the order was already given out.

**0**

"Lady Katarina!" Tal shouted as he looked out from the poopdeck of the Gaien Ship, "The Solstice is firing at us!" The captain looked bewildered for the moment.

"Are you sure, Tal?" she asked. The young Razril knight only nodded.

"They're using Wind!"

"Ah!" Katarina realized that it was no joke. Cursing, she turned to the others. "Paula! Match it! Keneth, course the ship near the Kooluk! We'll board them!"

**0**

"They shot at their own ship?" Troy said, looking through his telescope, "What madness is this?" He sighed, finding this slightly entertaining. Maybe after all this, he could just overtake the Solstice.

"Sir, the Gaien Ship is heading this way!"

"Fine, aim the rune cannons! Fire Earth!" he ordered. The soldier only looked confused.

"Which one, sir? Earth or Fire?" Troy slapped his forehead, knowing today was not really a day for the sane.

"Earth!" he shouted.

**0**

"Batten down the bow!" Gale continued, not really giving a damn about Snowe screaming about him on which orders to give. The already tired crew went to their new task of securing the bow of any openings.

"Sir Gale! Fire something at Kooluk!" shouted Nico who was still hanging in the air, glad that the rope was holding up well.

"Right!" said the captain, "Aim at the Kooluk ship! Fire the poopdeck!" At that moment, the crew knew they had to get creative. Snowe gave up trying and headed below deck to get a drink. He felt that he needed to be hammered with lots of rum for some reason.

**0**

After tearing out parts of the alleviated deck of the aft, the crew had asked the assistance of two Wind magic users, mainly Maxine and Helmut to use their Cyclone runes to propel the pieces of the poopdeck at the Kooluk ship. Maxine didn't question much and did her work. Helmut thought that he should have just died and left his men to such a torture as to be ordered around by a leader with incompetent ordering skills.

**0**

"Poopdeck fired at port!" cried one of the soldiers as they rushed to the starboard for safety. Troy only looked with total shock on his face.

"Rune cannons bring it down!" Too late was the order as the flying chunks of ship slammed into the side of the ship, rocking it. Troy slipped and fell before getting up.

"First dinghies! Now the poopdeck! What the hell is going on here?" Troy shouted, feeling that nothing was going right.

**0**

Lino was now pacing about in his own ship, wondering if he could ever make it in time before Gale destroyed the ship by throwing pieces of it to the Kooluk ship.

"Accelerate towards the Solstice!" he shouted, "Full speed!"

"Sir, we're going as fast as we can!" Lino knew that it wasn't fast enough. Burying his face in his hands, hoping for a miracle. At that moment, Viki appeared on his ship.

"Your majesty! Lady Tanya asked me to fetch you to the Solstice immediately!" On that day, Lino knew there was a god somewhere watching over helpless and desperate kings.

**0**

Gale was now at a loss. He didn't know what to say anymore. The Kooluk ship was gaining at them and if he barked another order, he might actually cost the ship.

"Fire the rune cannons! Use Wind!" he heard someone shout. He looked down to see Lino En Kuldes on the ship. The King of Obel shook his head before glaring at him.

"Gale! You better have a very good reason to throw our poopdeck at Kooluk!"

**0**

**End**

**0**

Sucky ending but the reason was that I didn't know how to end it. I hoped you like it.

**0**

Terms:

Rack – Bed

Mast- The part of the ship that holds the sails

Hoist- Bring up

Watchman (men)- What Nico is

Mainsail- The main sail

Dinghy- a small rowboat, usually it's also a lifeboat

Swab- A mop and also the act of mopping

Galley- The ship's kitchen

Batten down- to secure all small openings on the ship

Aft- the back of the ship

Poopdeck- the alleviated part of the aft

Bow- front of the ship


End file.
